Fever
by Writingismylife2008
Summary: Sam Winchester is sick with the flu, so his big brother Dean is there to take care of him. Sick!Sam Awesome/protective!Dean and John. Cute brotherly fluffs! :)


**I AM A HUGE FAN OF DEAN AND SAM'S BROTHERLY LOVE AND WEE-CHESTER AND TEENCHESTER! So freaking cute!**

Dean Winchester was cleaning the shotgun and went inside to wake his little brother Sam up for school. He was 14 years old and was at that age. So when he enters his and his little brother's room, he notices that Sam was still in bed and he chuckles at him. "Come on Sammy, time to get up." Dean said walking over to his younger brother's bed. "Come on Sam, you love school." Dean said gently shakes him.

"Ehhh Dean, please stop." Sam mumbles while holding his head in pain.

"Whoa, are you ok Sammy?" Dean asks worrying.

"No, I feel achy." Sam winces.

So then Dean puts his hand on Sam's forehead.

"You're burning up." Dean said. "Ok so that's no school for you Samantha."

"You're a jerk." Sam winces again.

Dean chuckles at him.

"Just hang in there buddy, I'm gonna go tell dad and then call the school." Dean said.

"Kay." Sam mutters quietly.

Then Dean walks out of the room and into the kitchen to see his dad reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee.

"Dad." Dean said.

"Yeah son?" John asked looking up. "What's up?"

"Its Sam, he's has a fever." Dean told him.

"Oh no," John said worrying about his youngest son. "Well I guess he has no school today." He says.

"Yep, so I'm gonna make him some famous John Winchester stu." Dean said.

John smiled at his eldest son.

"That's my boy." John said as Dean started to make something for Sam.

A little while, Sam was still in bed and Dean came in with soup and set it down on the nightstand next to Sam's bed.

"Wake up Sammy," Dean said gently shaking his shoulder. "Get up."

Then Sam woke up and sat up.

"I made you soup." Dean told him as he sat in front of his little brother.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Sam said getting out of his bed and running to the bathroom, and puking in the toilet.

Dean walked in the bathroom and soothed Sam's back to comfort him.

"Shhh, it's ok baby brother." Dean comforted him.

"I hate being sick Deanie." Sam cried as he puked again.

"I know kiddo." Dean soothed his hair. "I'm not gonna leave you bro."

Then Sam let out a sniffs.

"W-where's dad?" Sam asked his big brother.

"He went out to get more Tylenol for you." Dean replied.

"Kay." Sam mutters.

"Wanna get back in bed?" Dean asks him.

"Could we just stay here please?" Sam asks him.

Dean looks down at his baby brother innocent face and saw the puppy look in his eyes. "Of course baby brother." Dean said as Sam cuddles in his arms and Dean hugs his baby brother tight in his arm. "Shhh, it's gonna be ok baby bro."

A little while, John came back with groceries.

"Boys! I'm home!" He yelled out. "Dean? Sammy?"

He walks into the boys' room.

"Boys?" He asks.

He walks in the bathroom to see his sons on the floor sleeping, with Dean holding a sick pale sleeping Sam in his arm.

"Awe my boys." John smiled as he walks over to his oldest son Dean and gently shakes his shoulder. "Dean?"

"Hmm?" Dean mutters.

"Wake up son." John said.

"Oh hey dad." Dean woke up while rubbing his eyes.

"Why don't you put Sammy in bed and take a break son." John says to his son.

"Kay dad." Dean said carefully standing up while scooping Sam up in his arms and walks back to the room, putting Sam in bed and pulled the cover on him.

A little while John came back from the hunt he had to go, and once he walked in, he saw his oldest son had fallen asleep on the couch with his mouth open and snoring, with Sam sleeping on Dean's shoulder. Then John chuckles at them.

"Oh that's my boys, and they'll always will be." John smiled as he gently put a blanket on top of his two sons. "Sweet dream, my boys."

So then John went to his bedroom to get cleaned up. He always knew that Dean would always protect Sammy, that's what he loves about his boys, to protect and love each other. He wanted them to have a normal childhood.

 **I don't know if John was OOC, but he wasn't that bad, he just want his sons to be safe. Well please tell me what you think!? :)**


End file.
